The Two different Worlds
by animerulez13
Summary: This is a pretty awesome story! It's somewhat funny so yah... Please R&R!
1. 1: How it all started

**Author's Note**

**animerulez: Hello Everyone!!!!! I hope you will enjoy this little story! It's okay. but I've been thinking about this for a while now. So yah!**

**Melissa: I'm so glad you finally got this started!!! I've been waiting for this since like... EVER!**

**animerulez: Yah Yah.**

**Melissa: AND WHY AM I BARELY EVEN IN THIS STORY! **

**Adam: That's because I have to tell my part first!**

**Melissa: tsk! Whatever.**

**animerulez: Let's get on with the story shall we.**

**Melissa: YES!**

Chapter 1: How it all started.

Hi there! My name is Melissa Cornwall. A typical middle schooler. 14 years old. Brown hair and brown eyes. Freckles on my face. Loves to watch anime, cartoons, and I love to read! My life was normal up til now. This is what happened...

I was reading a history book about my family in the past. I got caught up on this one part about my great-great-great-great... well... you get the point! grandfather. This is what it said:

_Dear Journal,_

_Hello again my old friend. Today was a weird day. I met this old lady. She asked me if I can walk her home. I thought I had some time. So I told her I would. Once we got there she thanked me. When I was about to walk off she told me to wait. She told me that she owed me. I was trying to tell her that she didn't have to do anything, but she wouldn't let me go. She asked me if I like to draw my own characters from cartoons and stuff (back then we didn't have much to do). She smiled so sweetly. She gave me a weird necklace that looked like it had a crystal on it. She said something, something that sounded like a spell. I felt weird. Everything turned to a blur. The next thing I knew I awoke in my bed. The crystal was still around my neck. I tried taking it off but it wouldn't come off. Then all the sudden I was in this weird castle. I saw these two big doors! I went up to them, then i opened them. To my suprise they were very light._

_"Welcome" said a very deep voice._

_"Hello Prince Adam." said a girl's voice._

_I looked to see who said my name. There sitting at a long table was a girl maybe... my age. She was so beautiful! She had long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. She wore what looked like a long white silk dress with white high heels. I started to blush when she started giggling. She must have notice I was looking at her._

_"H... How do you know my name?" i said. _

_"The witch told me you would be coming." said the man from ealier. "My name is Fredrick, but you can just call me Fred." Then he smiled._

_Fred was kind of a big man. He looked like he was in his 30's. He had brown hair, ken style. He wore a black suit._

_There were lots of other people around. They all looked familiar. They looked like they were from books and t.v. shows... actually... THEY WERE!_

_I couldn't believe it! They were real! This is so cool!_

_"Please Prince Adam. Sit down." said the blonde girl._

_"WHOA! PRINCE!" I said._

_"Yes. You are Prince Adam. My name is Julie." Julie said._

_"NO! I'm... I'm just Adam!"_

_"Not in this world." Fred said._

_"huh!"_

_"Do you remember... the old woman you helped got home?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you remember her speak a different language that sounded like a... spell?"_

_"Uh... Yah..."_

_"Do you remem-"_

_"Get to your poitn already!"_

_"Okay." Fred said with a sigh. "She asked you if you like to draw your own characters from your favorite shows and books, right."_

_"Yah."_

_"When you told her yes she spoke a spell. A spell only broken when the last of your generation dies, unless... someone else finds that necklace." He pointed to my necklace._

_"Okay, but what does the spell do?" _

_"The spell isn't something bad... well... sort of. Anyway, what it does is if you draw a character from a show or book... well..let's say you draw yourself as a character from your favorite show. Once your done drawing your picture. You can take the crystal and if it's from let's say... Fred Flinstones."_

_"I hate Fred Flinstones."_

_"Well, I like Fred Flinstones! Anyway, just like say: 'I want to join Fred Flinstones as this character.' Okay."_

_"What if I already made a character and joined the show?"_

_"Then you jsut say: 'I want to go to Fred Flinstones.' Unless you have done it several times. You just got to think where you want to go. Got it."_

_"Yah."_

_"Also, once you give up doing this you can pass it down to your own kid, niece, or nephew. It can only be from your family. Your own flesh and blood. okay."_

_"Okay."_

**animerulez: okay. well, i hope you liked it!**

**Adam: hey! i didn't get to do much!**

**Melissa: at least you were in the story! when am i coming in!**

**animerulez: in the next chapter okay! jeez...**

**Melissa: wever.**

**animerulez: y do u keep saying that!**

**Melissa: because it's from kappa mikey! duh!**

**animerulez: whatever. anyways! thanks for reading! R&R PLEASE! **

**next chapter: The crystal.**


	2. 2: The crystal

**animerulez: Hey everyone!**

**Melissa: (sigh) omg.**

**animerulez: It's oh my god.**

**Melissa: Whatever...**

**animerulez: God! Why do you have to be so rude!**

**Melissa: Why do you have to be so nice!**

**Adam: Oooooooookay. On with the story... enjoy...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: The crystal

So that's what happen. The necklace sounded familiar. I think my Aunty had one just like that... she said she is gonna give it to me someday...

Then there was a knock on the door. I ran upstairs to answer it. When i did it was my Aunty.

"Hey Aunty Katie. Um... what are you doing here?"

"Hey Melissa. I wanted to give you something." She handed me the crystal necklace.

"Aunty Katie, I was reading about my um... family's history thingy... is... is this the same crystal?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh... I thought so."

"I want you to have it. I know you like anime more then any of your other siblings. So you can have it now."

"Re... really? I can have it! OMG! Thank you so much Aunty!"

"I'm to old anyways."

"Really? Your only like 20 or something..."

"Yah, but i'm bored of it."

"I'm glad you gave it to me! I always wanted to be a water bender! Or a ninja or... or... a PPGZ! Yeah! I think I might start with PPGZ!"

"I'm glad your happy." my Aunty said with a smile. She let out a big sigh. "Well, I have to go Mel. Bye."

"Bye Aunty!"

With that, she left.

"EEK! I'm so happy! I'm gonna start right now!"

After an hour...

"Done! This is so cool! Man I'm gonna look awesome!"

The picture was me in a PPGZ outfit. My hair was up to the middle of my back. I had dark brown hair with copper highlights. I had eyes like the Powerpuff Girls Z but they were purple. I had an outfit like them too but it was also purple. I had a purple headband on my head. White earrings. I also had freeckles. I looked so awesome! I named her Belina.

"I would like to join the Powerpuff Girls Z as this character." I put the crystal over the picture. Nothing happened. "Oh, come on!"

All the sudden... a bright light came from the crystal. I covered my eyes. I started glowing. "Whoa! I... I look like an anime character!" I was looking in the mirror. I still had the same clothes on but my face looked exactly like an anime character's face. My skin was shinnier. I had dark brown hair with copper highlights. My hair was up to the middle of my back. I still had freeckles. I had my baggy shorts and purple tank top. My black hoodie was tied around my waist. I had my purple beanie and nikey shoes. The thing that was new was the belt. It was stickinga little out beneath of my hoodie. It was just like the PPGZ's belt.

"This... is... so... awesome!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**animerulez: That was pretty cool!**

**Melissa: Oh yeah! I was awesome!**

**animerulez: hn.**

**Melissa: Shut up you brat!**

**animerulez: YOU SHUT UP!**

**Melissa: STHU!**

**animerulez: Wha?**

**Melissa: Shut The Hell Up. duh. Get with the program...**

**animerulez: YOU KNOW WHAT I-**

**Adam: OOOKAY! I hope to see you guys on the next chapter... maybe. **

**Melissa: The next chapter is called. 'I joined the PPGZ'. Thanks for reading!**

**animerulez: Bye-Bye!**


	3. 3: I joined the PPGZ

**animerulez: Hi there again. How are you guys today?**

**Melissa: Kinda tired.**

**Adam: Me too.**

**Melissa: Um... Adam... why are you still here if your part is already over?**

**Adam: I'm bored...**

**animerulez: Anyways... on with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: I joined the PPGZ

"Man! I have to tell Dana this!"

"You will certainly not!" said a deep male voice.

I jumped. "Wha... what! Who said that!"

"Me!" the deep male voice said.

Then there was this big man. He looked like he was may be in his 30's. He had brown hair... Ken style. He looked like he hasn't shaved in days! He wore a snazy black suit. He sounded... familiar...

"My name is Fredrick. You can call me Fr-"

"Fred. I know. I read about you in Adam's journal."

"Yes, indeed."

"What are you doing here?"

"You said 'I have to tell Dana' did you not?"

"Um... yeah... I did say... something like that..."

"You may not tell anyone!" I covered my ears, man was he loud! "They have to find out themselves." He started talking a little quieter when he noticed I was covering my ears.

I let go of my ears. "That doesn't really make sense. I mean like... I'm not allowed to tell but they have to like... find out themselves..."

"Now that you mention it. It doesn't really make sense, but I don't make the rules."

"Then... who does?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay... okay! You don't have to yell!" I rolled my eyes.

He let out a big sigh. "Just... don't do anything stupid, okay."

"Of course."

"Okay, then. Bye Melissa Cornwall."

"Bye."

I took the crystal. "Hmmmm... um... I would like to go to the anime world of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

A white door appeared in front of me. I opened it. I saw people... like anime character people walking by. They didn't see me though. I walked through. Then all the sudden... WHAM!

"Hey! Watch it will ya!" A boy's voice said.

"Ouch. Sorry." I looked to see who it was and it was Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys!

"Whoa... your hot!" Butch said.

I started to blush bright red. "Um... thanks."

"Sorry about that." Boomer Said. "We're being chase by those Powderpuff Girls."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay?" Brick asked.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine." I smiled at him and I noticed he started blushing.

"Uh-oh! Powderpuffs alert!" Butch said. "Sorry. We have to go! Bye um..."

"Melissa."

"Bye Melissa!"

"Bye guys..."

Then they ran off. "Awwww. Those guys are so cute! Man, I wouldn't mind dating one of them!"

"Hey!" said a girl's voice.

I turned around to see who it was. Then I saw Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles flying towards me.

"Um... Hi."

"I've never seen you around here before." Blossom said. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I love your outfit." Buttercup said.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her.

"Um... excuse me..." I looked at Bubbles. "Is that... a Powerpuff Girls' belt?" She asked.

"Huh?" I looked down. "Oh yeah."

"Where did you get it?" asked Blossom.

"I'm a Powerpuff Girl... like you guys." I said.

"Oh, really. Show us then." Buttercup said.

I untied my hoodie and handed it to Buttercup. I grabbed my Powerpuff compact thing. I waved my hand over it. It sparkled purple triangles. I yelled out: "Beautiful Belina!" I started doing all that dancing and got into my outfit just like the picture I made. I had like the tom-boyish music like Buttercups, but it was a little bit different. After That, I looked at them. They just stared at me with their mouths open.

"See." I said.

"O...M...G!" They all said.

"Um... yeeeah..." I said.

"So..." Blossom started to say. "You call yourself, Belina?"

"Yeah. My real name is Melissa though."

"What kind of weapon do you have?" Buttercup asked.

"Um..." I holded out my hands. A fan popped up in both of them. "These."

"Awwww! They're so pretty!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah." Blossom said. "How about you join us?"

"That would be cool!" said Buttercup.

"Yeah! You have to join us!" said Bubbles.

"Uh... okay... sure, why not!" I smiled at them.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**animerulez: Soooooooooo. How did you guys like it?**

**Blossom: Awesome! We got a new person on our team!**

**Buttercup: Luckily she is a tom-boy. I can't stand you girlie girls!**

**Bubbles: Your just saying that!**

**Buttercup: yeah right...**

**Melissa: I'm so awesome!!!!!!!!**

**animerulez: Yeah... anyways. Please R&R!**

**Bubbles: Next chapter: 'Butch askes me out...'**


	4. Butch asks me out!

**animerulez: Hey everybody! I have a little suprise for Melissa!!!**

**Melissa: REALLY! WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!**

**animerulez: (winks) Nope! Your gonna have ta wait like everyone else!**

**Melissa: Come on!!!!!**

**Butch: I know what it is!**

**Melissa: Butch! Please tell me!**

**Butch: Nope! Everyone enjoy the story! R&R!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: Butch asks me out.

I was still in the anime world of the Powerpuff Girls Z. I'm one of them now. I was walking along the sidewalk. My hands in my back pockets of my baggy shorts. I was in my regular anime form. I was looking up at the sky admiring the clouds.

_The clouds are so fluffy and white_. _I wonder what they're made of... maybe..._

"Ow." I bumped into someone again. I was sitting on the hard cement. "Um... sorry." I looked up to see who it was. It was Butch.

"Oh, hey, sorry about that. Melissa right?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. That's right." I said. Man he is so hot!

He was wearing a green baggy sleeveless hoodie. He had dark blue baggy pant and green adida shoes. His hair was black. It was flowing in the wind... which made him even hotter than before!_ He probably has a girlfriend, but... he did say earlier that I was hot. _I started to blush... again.

"Here." he held out his hand. "Let me help you." he smiled at me. Which made me turn redder!

"Uh... yeah, thanks." I took his hand. He helped me up.

"Sooo... I saw you talking to the Powderpuffs... you, uh... didn't say anything about us, right?" he asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't."

"Okay, thanks. I owe you."

"No prob."

"Prob?"

"You know... problem."

"Yeah I know what it means. I just never heard it said out loud."

I giggled.

"I love your giggle." I started to blush. _Damn it! Why do I keep doing that!_

"Thanks."

"So... You wanna go to the park someday?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure!"

"Tomarrow... around 2:30 maybe?"

"Oh... I, uh, can't, I... um... I'm busy. How 'bout this weekend?"

"That sounds cool. You wanna get pizza. I mean... if your hungry." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure."

We walked to the pizza shop. When we got inside I saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup there.

"Uh, let's go some place else." I said.

"Huh, why?"

I shoved him out the door. They almost saw us! I ran into a nearby store. It was an ice-cream store.

"How about here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure."

30 minutes later...

"That was good." I said.

He belched. "Yup."

"Well, I better go." I said.

"Yeah, okay. That was a fun date. We should do that again sometime."

"Da... date?"

"Yeah."

"Do... don't you have a girl... girlfriend?" I asked him.

He started to laugh. "No. I mean, I've been asked out a lot, but I never had a girlfriend. I've been saving it for the perfect girl." He looked at me. I looked away and smiled... yeah and once again, I blushed!

He laughed again. "Okay, I better let you go. I'll see you around."

"Okay! Bye!"

He waved at me and left.

I let out a sigh. "Well, better get home before mom notices me gone." I said. "I would like to go back to my world as my regular form, please."

A white door appeared in front of me. I opened it. My room was a mess. _I better clean that up_. I looked around me. I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. "Hmm... oh well." I stepped inside.

My door opened. I jumped. "There you are Melissa! Please do the dishes already!" My mom said then left.

I ran downstairs to do the dishes. After I was done I plopped myself on my bed._ Today was so AWESOME! _Then I fell asleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**animerulez: See. There is the suprise! Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Melissa:...**

**Butch: Cool. I got a girlfriend! **

**animerulez: HAHAHA! Please R&R! Thank you!**


	5. I meet Mojo Jojo

**animerulez: Hey guys. I see I haven't been getting really much Reviews... :(**

**Melissa: I know! You know guys. This is a really good story. Please R&R**

**Butch: I think my girlfriend is right.**

**Melissa: ... shut up Butch...**

**Butch: laughs**

**Melissa: thanks alot animerulez for putting me with him. Why not Boomer or Brick?**

**animerulez: I thought you liked Butch...**

**Melissa: I-**

**Butch: On with the story!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: I meet Mojo Jojo

My alarm went off. Beep beep beep. I picked it up and threw it across the room. It broke, but at least it wasn't making any noise! My mom opened the door.

"Melissa! That's the 10th one this week!"

"Who cares!" I pulled the covers over my head.

"Get up now!"

"Okay okay! I'm up!"

I threw the covers on the floor. I walked to my door and slamed it. I went over to my dresser and started to get dress. I pulled on a long white sleeve shirt and a purple shirt over it with a big light purple flower in the middle. I had somewhat tight jeans on and white nikey shoes.

I brushed my hair and put it up in a high pony tail. I left some strands out in the front.

I sighed. "I better get some breakfast." I ran downstairs.

"Hey stupid." My little brother, Josh, said.

"Shut up." I punched my brother in the stomach. "Mom, can you make me some cereal?"

"Hey." Joey said weakly.

"Be quiet!"

"Here Melissa!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks."

I shoved the cereal down my throat. Then i ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. I ran back downstairs with my backpack.

"Let's go." I grabbed Josh's arm and went out the door.

"Bye mom!" Josh yelled. I shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school...

It was 4th hour, P.E. I liked this part of the day.

"Hey Melissa." My friend, Dana, said.

"Hey Dana."

She was wearing a pirate shirt. She had blue jeans with a plaided skirt over them. She had her long brown hair in a pony tail.

"I called you last night. Where were you?"

"Oh, I, uh, was doing homework. Sorry."

She sighed. "It's okay. We _were_ going to do homework together. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"It's okay."

"Let's just go."

" 'kay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school...

Once I got in my room I started my homework. The Powerpuff compact went off.

"Aww man! Why now!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" My mom was in my doorway.

"Nothing! Don't you know how to knock!" I pushed her out the door.

"Jeez, Mel-" I slammed the door.

I grabbed the crystal. "The anime world of the PPGZ, please." The white door appeared. I opened it and walked threw it.

I ran to the nearest alleyway. I changed into my PPGZ form. I ran out of the alleyway.

"There you are!" Blossom yelled.

"Huh."

I turned around and saw them flying towards me.

"Come on! Mojo is tearing up the city again with his robot!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh... yeah!" I flew up to them.

We flew til we got up to Mojo. I held out my hands. My fans appeared. I swung one of my fans and wind came out. It started to cut the robot a little. Just like Temari's big fan from Naruto.

"What the?" Mojo said. What's that, mojo? A new Powderpuff. What's your name, mojo?"

"Belina." I said.

"Belina, huh?" He said. "What a stupid name, mojo." He smiled

"Shut up!!!" I swung my fans again and he flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere nearby...

"That... was so cool!" Butch yelled.

"Yeah. I didn't know she was a Powderpuff." Brick said.

"Maybe... she's different then the other Powderpuffs." Butch said.

"Yeah. She would have told on us by now if she wasn't." Boomer said.

"I agree." said Butch.

"Yeah, I guess..." Brick mummbled.

Butch had a big grin on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was freakin awesome!" Buttercup yelled while she punched the air.

"That was amazing." Bubbles said.

"Thanks." I smiled at Bubbles.

"Hmp." Blossom folded her arms. "It was okay."

"Your just jealous cause your not as awesome." Buttercup teased Blossom.

"Why I oughta!" Blossom shook her fist at Buttercup.

"Girls." Bubbles began. "Please! Stop!"

"Hmm..." I looked around me. Some had said my name.

"Psst! Melissa!" a males voice said.

I turned around. "Butch?" He was behind the bushes. "Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want them to see me." He pointed at the Powerpuff Girls.

"Oh." I walked over to him. I ducked beside him.

"I didn't know you were one of the Powderpuffs." He said. "Why, Mel?"

"Oh, um, I thought it would be cool." I said.

"Oh. Cool, huh?"

"Uh... yeah."

He looked away from me. He looked upset.

"I'm sorry Butch!" I said. "I... I didn't know you would be so upset!" I cried.

"Whatever." He got up and started to walk off.

"Butch! Wait!" I grabbed his arm. Tears started to run down my cheeks. "Please don't go. I like you to much Butch." I started to cry louder. I didn't know why I was crying so much.

Then he placed one hand on my cheek and one hand on my waist. His face got closer to mine. He smiled. "I'm sorry." Then he kissed me. My eye got wider. Then I shut them slowly. The kiss seemed like it lasted forever. Then we pulled apart.

He smiled at me. "I was kidding. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I hugged him. "Jerk." I whispered. He laughed a little. We pulled apart and he wiped my tears.

"Melissa! Where are you!" Blossom called. They were in they're regular forms now.

I changed into my regular form too. "I'm... over here." I walked out of the bushes.

"Melissa! What's wrong?" Bubbles asked me. She ran over to me.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Bubbles." I said.

"Shhh. Call me Miyako when I'm in this form." She whispered. "And Blossom is Momoko and Buttercup is Karou." She whispered.

I sniffed. "Okay."

"You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay then." She place a hand on my shoulder. "Well, we better get back to school."

"Oh, I don't go to school here. I'm , uh, homeschooled."

"Oh. I never met someone homeschooled." She smiled at me.

"Come on, Miyako. Let's go." said Karou. Karou and Momoko ran off.

"Bye Melissa!" Miyako said. She waved then ran off.

"Bye." I said.

I started to walk away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**animerulez: Well... that was the end of chapter 5!**

**Butch: I loved the kissing scene. (Butch smiles at Melissa)**

**Melissa: That's the only kiss you will get from me.**

**Butch: (frowns at Melissa) Why?**

**Melissa: Hmp. Cause I like Boomer and Brick better.**

**Boomer: (Sticks tounge at Butch) Hahaha!**

**Brick: (Brick just smiles)**

**Butch: Shut up...**

**Brick: Anyway. R&R please. Next Chapter: Mojo comes to the real world.**


	6. Mojo visits the real world

**animerulez: Hey hey hey!**

**Melissa: (looks at animerulez) oooooooooookay**

**animerulez: Shut up...**

**Butch: Don't you guys ever stop fighting?**

**animerulez & Melissa: NO!!!!**

**Brick:... can we just get on with the f-ing story!**

**Boomer: yeah!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Mojo come to the real world.

I sighed. "Home schooled. What was I thinking!?" I smacked my head.

I was walking down the sidewalk. I walked by an alleyway.

"Hey." someone whispered. I was pulled into the dark alleyway.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Help!"

"Shhhh." The voice said.

I could barely see. It looked like a monkey. It was Mojo!!

He pushed the button on my crystal which makes it pop off. Then he ran.

"Hey! Give that back!" I chased after him. He was gone. "Ahh crap!"

I ran back in the alleyway. I transformed into my PPGZ form. I sighed. "Here we go." I started to look for him from the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mojo's house...

"Hmmm. I saw her last night with this weird thing, mojo. She said something, mojo. "Maybe I should copy it, mojo! Let's see, mojo."

He ran to his machine. He gently put the crystal inside it. He closed the door. Then he pulled a lever until it said 'copy'. It started to make this loud noise.

"How many, sir?" a computer voice said.

"100, mojo!"

"Okay, sir."

The noise got louder. Then little diamonds started to come out on this rolly table.

"This is so exciting, mojo!" He grabbed one of the crystal. "Hmmm, mojo. Now what did she say again, mojo? I would like to go to the real world please, mojo."

A white door appeared in front of him. He opened it. It lead to my room. He walked inside.

"It's messy in here, mojo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's his house!" I said. I flew inside. "Where is that filthy monkey!?" I looked around. "What the?"

There was so many crystals!

"What the F!" I yelled. I walked over to the machine. "Copy? What's this?" I opened the door. "My crystal!" I pulled it out. I snapped it on my necklace. "There we go."

I turned arond. "What?" A white door appeared right in front of me. It opened. Mojo walked out of it.

"Mojo?" I said. "What are you doing!?" I screamed.

He looked at me. Then he smiled. He started laughing. "I'm gonna give one of these to each of the villains!" He said. "Take me to the anime world of all the villains, mojo!" He yelled.

"No!" I screamed. The white door appeared. He grabbed all the crystals and started to put them in a box. I started to run after him but he ran threw the door. Then it disappeared.

"Oh god! I can't go there by myself! And I can't tell anyone." I looked at the time. "I have to get home!" I took out my crystal. "Take me to the real world."

The white door appeared. I opened it and went threw.

"Oh god. What am I suppose to do now?" I said. "Wait... where's my tissues? I had a pile of my used tissues right here!" I pointed on top of my dresser. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!"

There was a scream coming from my sister's room. I ran out my door. " Vanessa!" I screamed. I opened her door.

She looked at me. "What?"

"Did... you just scream?" I asked.

"Yeah! There's a freakin huge bug on the wall!" She pointed at the wall by me.

"OMG! That's it! I thought you were in trouble!" I yelled. "Augh!"

"Why would you care if I was in trouble anyway?" she asked.

I blushed. "I... couldn't careless!" i crossed my arms.

I slammed the door. I smiled. "That's it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**animerulez: Well? What did you guys think?**

**Mojo: I thought I was awesome, mojo!**

**Melissa: (looks at mojo) What are you doing here?**

**Mojo: (looks left and right) I'm in the story aren't I, mojo?**

**Melissa: (grabs mojo and throws him out the door) baka! your a freakin villain!**

**animerulez: ano... okays... next chapter! 'I visit the anime world'**


	7. I visit the anime world

**Melissa: Hey peoples!**

**Miyako: ano... where's animerulez?**

**Melissa: uh... she's somewhere... in a dark place... tied up...**

**Miyako: (sweat drops)**

**Momoko: Okay! Who wants to read the story!**

**Boomer: OH OH OH! ME ME ME!**

**Melissa: Okay Boomer... don't wet your pants...**

**Boomer: (smiles like an idiot) Okay Meli!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: I visit the anime world.

"What's it?" Vaness asked. She was staring at me.

I turned around. "Oh, uh, nothing!" I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I took my crystal. "Take me to the anime world." I said.

This time the white door didn't appear. I was in front of a crowd of people!

"Princess Melissa! Oh my. What are you doing here?" A blonde lady pushed her way out of the crowd. She must be Julie. "This is a bad sign if you come here. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I... I need to talk to Fred."

"Yes, yes, of course." She said. "Fredrick! Fredrick hurry!"

Fred pushed his way threw the crowd. "What?" He looked at me. "Oh no..."

"I need to ask you something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fredrick's room...

Fred sighed. "So... the monkey made copies of the crystal and gave it to all of the villains on your favorite shows?"

"Yes." I looked down.

"I knew this might happen. Especially with a girl who gets C's and D's at school!"

"Fredrick! Be nice!" Julie yelled.

"Whatever." I said. "Can't you tell me what to do?"

"I don't know what to do." Fred sighed. "This is the first time this has happened."

I sighed. "Forget it. I'll find another way."

"What are you planning to do my Princess?" Julie asked.

"I don't know yet... but i'll find out." I said. "Take me home.

I was back in my room. I plopped myself on my bed. "Oh man. What am I gonna do?"

I slipped into my pyjamas and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Melissa: sorry that this is so short everyone! It was the owner of this story! (glares at animerulez)**

**animerulez: whatever. at least i didn't tie you up and stuffed you into a closet!**

**Melissa: Well! if someone didn't have to go get you... then maybe we wouldn't be having ANOTHER fight! (stares at miyako)  
**

**Miyako: s... sorry.**

**Karou: next chapter... 'Mojo creates a new rowdyruff'**


	8. Mojo creates a new rowdyruff

**animerulez: Hey guys!**

**Melissa: hello animerulez. How are you today?**

**animerulez: (cocks an eyebrow at melissa) okay... who dared Melissa to be nice to me today? (looks at all the rowdyruffs and powerpuffs)**

**Mikayo: ano... it was me.**

**animerulez: why?**

**Melissa: yes miyako. why!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Miyako: i'm sorry!**

**Karou: leave her alone and let's get on with the story...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8: Mojo creates a new rowdyruff.

Somewhere in Mojo's place...

"Now that I gave all those villains a crystal, mojo. I plan on making a new rowdyruff, as these boys call themselves, mojo!"

He grabbed Melissa's used tissues and threw them in the machine. "Eww! Now to add some of my hairs, mojo!" He put his leg hair, nose hair, and arm pit hair in the machine. "There we are, mojo!"

He pulled the lever until it said 'mix'. The machine started to make a whole bunch of noises. "Yes, mojo!"

Then there was a whole bunch of smoke. A boy walked out of it. He had hair like Butch's but it covered his left eye and it was darkbrown and spikey too. He had purple eyes. He wore the same clothes as the rowdyruffs did but they were purple also.

He did his intro dance. Similar to Butch's and Boomer's mixed together. It also had the same music as the rowdyruffs.

"Ahh! Perfect, mojo! What's you name, mojo?"

"The name is Bliss." he said.

"Bliss?" he was about to crack up.

Bliss walked over to Mojo and grabbed his coller. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No... no, mojo! Not at all, mojo!"

He smiled. "Good." he let go of his coller. "This place is a dump. Where's the food?"

"Uh, here, mojo!" Mojo handed him a piece of bread.

"This... is food?" he paused. "Ahh well! It'll have to do!" He grabbed the bread and shoved it down his mouth.

"I need you to do a favor for me, mojo." Mojo said with a grin.

Bliss raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

Mojo smiled. "Oh, nothing much, mojo." He looked at Bliss. "I just want you to get rid of this powderpuff. She calls herself Belina, but some people call her Melissa." he said.

"Hmmm... is she very strong." he stared at Mojo.

"I guess so." he put one hand on his chin and looked up at the ceiling. "With one swipe with her fan I was gone." he snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

Bliss smiled really big. "Sounds fun. I guess I can help you. Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know, mojo. Maybe at home, mojo."

"Okay, where does she live?"

"It's complicated. She like... lives in this different world, mojo. I think she calls it the 'Real world', mojo."

Bliss looked confused. "Huh?"

"Nevermind, mojo!"

"Well, when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon, mojo."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed them. Night!" Bliss said while finding a place to sleep.

"Night, mojo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**animerulez: hey... another short chapter... I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Melissa: (mumbles) you better...**

**animerulez: excuse me what did you say?**

**Melissa: i mean!!! yes... we'll try to make the next one longer!**

**animerulez: i don't think you said that...**

**Melissa: of course i did!**

**animerulez: no you di-**

**Melissa: next chapter! 'I get ambushed' hey! i don't want to get ambushed!**

**animerulez: to bad...**


	9. I get ambushed

**animerulez: Hey boys and girls!**

**Melissa: Yeah! Hey everybody!**

**Brick: Has anyone seen Boomer?**

**Melissa: Boomer's gone! But he's always here!**

**Brick: I know!**

**Boomer: (attacks Melissa) Meli! I did a suprise attack on you!**

**Melissa: Haha! Yes you did!**

**animerulez: on with the story...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9: I get ambushed!

"Come on Mel!" Josh yelled in my ear. "It's 10 o'clock! Mom said that you have to eat breakfast!" He said while shaking me.

"Alright!" I yelled in his face. "Get out of my room!" I shoved him out of my room. "UGH!" I slammed the door.

I walked over to my dresser. I pulled on my long sleeve shirt. It was kind of tight. I also had a purple plaided mini skirt on. It wasn't really that short though.

I smiled at my reflection. "There we go."

I ran to my bathroom and pulled my hair into a pony tail. Then I brushed my teeth.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed and walked over to it. "What?" I stared at my mom.

"C'mon Mel. I got eggs, bacon, and toast downstairs! Don't you want some?" she said.

"Yeah sure." I followed my mom downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat my eggs.

"Hey sweetie." My dad said then gave my mom a kiss.

"Hey dad! Your not going to work today are you?" I asked him.

"Sorry Mel. I have to."

"But... it's a Saturday. I thought didn't have to work on weekends."

"I know, but Larry asked me to help him put up sheet rock." He went over to kiss me, Josh, and Vanessa on our heads. "I'll see you guys around 5! Bye!"

"Bye dad." I mumbled.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh. Dana wanted me to come over. I told dad about it a week ago. He was suppose to drop me off, that's all." I looked at my plate.

"How about I take you?" Vanessa said. "I don't mind. I have to go to Kristie's house anyways."

"Ahhh! Thanks Nessa!" I jumped up from my seat. "Mom! Can she!?"

Mom sighed. "Sure. Are you spending the night?" she asked.

I sat back down and started stuffing my face. "Yeah." I said with a mouthful of food in my mouth. I swallowed hard. "I'm done!" I rinsed off my dishes and putted them in the dishwasher.

I ran up to my room. I grabbed my cell phone off my desk. I dialed Dana's number. It rung a couple of times. Then she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Dana!"

"Oh! Hey! So can you spend the night?"

"Yeah. My sister will be dropping me off soon."

"Okay. I can't wait 'til you come over! First we're gonna play with our hair. Then ea-"

Thump! There was a loud noise on my roof!

"Shhhh!"

"What?"

"Hold on. I heard something on my roof." I ran over to my window. I opened it and looked up.

"Ugh! I can't see anything!" I told Dana.

"Well, hurry up. Just... pack up your stuff for the sleepover!" Dana said. "I'm gonna go. I'll be waiting! Bye!" She hung up the phone.

I sighed then hung up my phone. I closed my window and locked it. I walked over to my closet and took out my backpack. I started stuffing it with my clothes and pyjamas. I grabbed my monkey and stuffed it in there as well. I went to my bathroom and got my toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and deo. I zipped up my backpack then I turned off my lights and walked out of my room with my backpack over my shoulder.

"Okay! I'm ready!" I yelled.

"It's about time. Get in the car. I'll be there in a minute." Vanessa said.

"All right. Bye mom! Bye Josh..." I said while shutting the door.

I ran over to the tiny green slugbug and got in the car.

After 5 minutes Vanessa finally came out.

"Jeez..." I mumbled.

She sighed. "Shut up loser."

"Hmp." I stuck my tounge out at her.

She rolled her eyes then started the car.

Before she pulled out of the driveway I saw someone on my roof looking right at me!

"What the F." I whispered.

"What?" Vanessa asked. She looked on the roof. "Who's that? He looks about you age, Mel... What's he doing on the roof!" She opened the car door and got out.

"Hey!" She yelled "What are you doing!"

Then he just disappeared.

"Whoa." I said. "Okay Nessa get in the car!" 

She got back in and backed out of the driveway. "Hmm... that was really weird."

"Uh-huh." I started to sweat.

She glanced at me. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked at her. "Oh... yeah. I'm fine." I was twirling my hair with my finger.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah Nessa. I'm fine." I stared out my window. I saw that boy jumping from roof to roof. "Oh god." I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Umm... nothing. I, uh, think I forgot something. That's all." 

"Do you want to go back and get it?"

"No it's all right." I smiled at her.

"Okay." she said. After about 10 minutes... "Is this her house?"

"Yup!" I grabbed my backpack. "Thanks."

She stopped the car in Dana's driveway. "Bye Mel!" 

"Bye." I opened the door and got out. I waved at her. She waved back. She backed out of the driveway.

I looked on the roof across the street. The boy was still there.

"Hey Mel!" I jumped. Dana was running towards me.

"Oh hey!"

"Man. I thought you'll never come!" She smiled at me. "Who's that?" She was pointing at the boy on the roof. "Why is he staring at you? Aww... is that your... booooyfriend?" she giggled.

I started to blush. "NO! I don't even know him!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah right." She smiled. "Hey... where did he go?"

"I... I don't know." I looked at all the roofs.

"I'm right here." a young male's vice said.

My heart started beating real fast. I gulped and turned around slowly.

There standing right in front of me was a boy. My age I guess. Dark spikey brown hair. Part of his hair covering his left eye. He had purple eyes. Purple clothes like the rowdyruff boys. He had a wicked smile.

"Who... who are you?" Dana asked.

He looked at her. "The name's Bliss. Are you Melissa?"

She shook her head. "No... I'm Dana."

He looked at me. "Are you Melissa?"

I couldn't say anything or move.

"Why do you want to know?" Dana asked.

"Because, me and Melissa have some business to take care of... Unless... you want to fight me." he cracked his knuckles.

"Leave her out of this, Bliss." I stepped in between him and Dana. "You want to fight." I smiled at him. "Then let's go!" I stuck up my fists.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Why don't you change into your PPGZ form?"

"Wha... what do you m...mean?" I stuttered.

"Haha! I ain't kidding! Change into your other form!" He yelled. "Unless..." He smiled. "You want your boyfriend dead." He vanished. Then came back with Butch tied up.

"Butch!" I screamed. I started to run to him.

"Not uh uh." Bliss grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it up to Butch's neck.

I stopped. "Butch." Tears started to poor down my eyes. There was something different about him. He looked human. Not anime human... real human. Like me. He still looked the same and talked the same. He just didn't have shiney skin.

"It's okay. I'm fine." he said in a weak voice.

"Who is he, Mel?" Dana asked.

I sniffed. "He... he is Butch." I looked at her. "From the Rowdyruff Boys. He's my boyfriend."

She looked at him. "You got to be kidding. They aren't real." she whispered.

I looked at the ground. "Your wrong." She looked at me. "I wish I can tell you more, but I can't." I looked at Bliss. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "You of course. Turn into your Powderpuff Girls Z form!"

I sighed. I did what he said.

"Let's go." he took his crystal.

I looked at Dana. "Dana?" she looked at me. "Please take care of Butch while I'm gone."

She smiled weakly. "Sure. You're coming back... right?" she had the look of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Dana. I'm coming back."

"Okay." she walked over to Butch.

"Let's go already!" Bliss yelled.

I walked over to him.

"Would you stop glarring at me?" he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms over his neck. I looked at Butch and tears started to roll down my checks. We stared at each other's eyes. He finally looked away. I could see him crying.

"I promise I'll be back!" I yelled at them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**animerulez: see. it's pretty long.**

**Melissa: yeah yeah yeah. **

**Bliss: yeah. i was pretty awesome.**

**Melissa: what's up with all the villains coming here?**

**Bliss: you got a problem with us?**

**Melissa: uh... yeah!**

**Bliss: (attacks Melissa)**

**animerulez: okay... that's weird...**

**Melissa: UGH!**

**Bliss: hehe!**

**animerulez: okay guys... that postion you guys are in... it doesn't look right...**

**Melissa & Bliss: shut up!**

**animerulez: okay... next chapter... 'Bliss joins the RRB'**

**Bliss: UNF! i do!**

**animerulez: uh yeah... that's what it says you baka!**


	10. Bliss joins the RRBZ

**animerulez: what's up peoples!**

**Melissa: stupid Bliss...**

**animerulez: (sighs) what did he do?**

**Melissa: he attacked me of course! then he tried to ki... ki...**

**animerulez: he tried to kiss you!**

**Melissa: (starts gagging) y... yeah...**

**animerulez: hahahahaha! did he?**

**Melissa: (blushes) ... no! of course not! (runs out of the room) i hate you animerulez!**

**animerulez: well... okay...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10: Bliss joins the RRBZ

"Take us to the anime world of the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Bliss said.

We ended up at the park. We were in our anime version of the PPGZ now.

"Well... this is nice." Bliss said looking at me. He was still holding me.

I pushed away from him. "You got me! Now what!?" I yelled at him.

"Um... well... Mojo told me to bring you to him."

"Mojo set you up for this! How can you listen to that stupid monkey!" I yelled in his face.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, mojo!"

I spun around. I got hit on the head with something. I started to fall, but someone caught me. I opened my eyes a little. Bliss was holding me. Glarring at.. Mojo, I think. Then, everything went black.

I started to groan. I opened my eyes slowly. It was all blurry at first. Then I can see everything clear.

"You had to hit her with a freakin' baseball bat!" Bliss yelled at Mojo.

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard, mojo! She just got me so mad, mojo!" Mojo yelled back.

"Shut up!" Bliss grabbed the baseball bat and started chasing mojo around.

"Hey!" I yelled!

Mojo stopped and Bliss fell right into him.

"Let me go!" I yelled at them while struggling with the ropes. They tied me to a metal table that was attached to the wall.

"Ahh... so you're finally awake, mojo." Mojo started walking towards me.

Bliss ran up behind him. Flew up in the air, did a 360 turn, and kicked him on the side of Mojo's head.

I started lauhing when Mojo crashed into the wall.

Bliss came running up to me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah... why do you even care?" I said.

"Hmp." He crossed his arms. "That monkey is an idiot. He wants to take over the worlds... I just wanna play pranks and skateboard... not take over all the worlds! Do you know how much work that is?"

"Well, can you get these ropes off me. They're hurting me." I was struggling with the ropes again.

He took out his knife and started to cute them. He helped me down. We started to run to the door, but Mojo stopped us. He was rubbing his left side of his head.

"Melissa, I need your help!" Mojo said.

"What do you want with my help?" I asked.

"Your drawings! We can only use your drawings!"

"My... drawings?"

"You can make powerful monsters! By drawing them! I mean... if I drew something it wouldn't come to life. You are the Anime Princess."

"I know that you stupid monkey!"

His face turned bright red. Then he took a deep breath. "Can you help me please?"

"Hmmm... let me think about that.. of course I will... NOT! Do you think I will turn my back on all my friends and my favorite anime characters!" I yelled.

"Can I do it now?" Bliss asked. I nodded.

He jumped up and kicked Mojo in the face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked Bliss.

"To the park. The Rowdyruff Boys might be there." he said. "Hurry!"

_I wonder what Butch is doing. I hope he is safe._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Butch?" Dana asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He looked at his hands. "Whoa." He shook his head. "Come on. I have an idea!"

He started running. Then stopped.

Dana ran into him. "Ouch. What's wrong?"

"Uh... do you know where Melissa lives?" he spun around. He rubbed the back of his head. "It's my first time here in this world... ha...ha..."

Dana smiled. "Of course. Hold on." she ran to her garage and enter the code. The door opened. She ran to the garage door. "Hey mom! I'll be right back, 'kay! Melissa forgot something at her house!"

"Okay! Be back soon alright!" her mom yelled back.

"Yeah! I'll be back soon!" she closed the door. She grabbed a green bike. "Come here." She told Butch. He ran up to her. "Here. Take this bike."

"Thanks." He hopped on it. Dana grabbed her pink bike and hopped on it. "Alright... let's go. Follow me." She took off down the street. He followed.

10 minutes later...

"Here we are." Dana said.

"Whoa. She has a big house."

"I... uh... guess so... let's just go in." They parked their bikes on Melissa's lawn. Butch ran to the door and knocked on it.

Josh answered. "Hey Dana... where's Mel?" He looked at Butch. "Who are you?"

Butch pushed him out of the way and ran inside. "Where's Melissa's room?"

"Here. I'll show you." Dana ran up the stairs and ran to Melissa's room with Butch following her. Butch opened the door and walked in. He went to her desk.

"So... what are you looking for?" she asked him.

"An anime picture of you Melissa drew."

"What. An anime picture of me? Why would she draw a picture of me?"

"You are her best friend right..."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she drew you."

"Okay."

"Ah! Here it is."

Dana walked up to him. Her eyes go really big. "Wow! I look so cool!"

He layed it down on the table. He grabbed the crystal around his neck. "Here take this."

She grabbed it. "Now what?"

He grabbed a piece of paper with words on it. "Take the crystal and wave it over the drawing."

She did what he said. "Then what?"

"Say 'I would like to go to the anime world of the Powerpuff Girls Z as this character."

She repeated what he said. Then a bright light came from the crystal. "Ahh..." Dana closed her eyes. She opened her eyes a little bit. "Huh?" She looked at herself. A big grin began to form on her face. "Cool!"

"Okay. Give me the crystal."

She handed the crystal to him. "Okay. What now?"

"Hold on." He slipped the necklace on. "Change me to my regular form." The bright light came from the crystal. Then he turned into his anime form.

"Hey Dana! You nev-" Josh opened the door. "Whoa... what happened to you guys?"

"Sorry Josh! I can't tell you right now. We have to go save your sister! Bye!" She waved at him.

"Take us to the anime world of the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Butch said. He grabbed Dana. "Grab onto me." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Then they vanished. They ended up at the park.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Butch! Dana!" I hugged them both. "Oh you guys! Are you okay?" I let go of them.

"Yeah. We are all right." Dana got up. She gasped when she saw Bliss standing there. "What are YOU doing here!" she hissed at him.

Butch started to run at him, but I blocked his way. "No Butch. It's alright. He saved me!" He stopped a couple inches in front of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He helped me get away from Mojo Jojo."

He looked at Bliss. "Fine." He hugged me tight.

"You're hurting me, Butch." I said.

"Sorry." He let me go. Then gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey!" I looked to my right. Brick and Boomer were standing there with their skateboards.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them.

"Meli!" Boomer came running towards me. He hugged me.

I laughed. "Hey Boomie." He let go and had a big smile on his face.

"Wanna skateboard with us?"

"Yeah. Sure!" Me and him started riding around with his skateboards. Brick let me barrow his.

"Who are you?" Brick asked Bliss.

"Bliss." He stuck out his hand.

"Brick." He took his hand and shook it. "Hmm... You look like rowdyruff material. How about you join me and my brothers, the rowdyruff boys."

Bliss smiled. "Sure."

"Great." he smiled back. "Thanks for saving Belina."

"Yeah. No problem."

"But..."

"Huh." he looked at Brick.

"Don't EVER take my brother away from me again." he glared at Bliss.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Sorry Boomie, but I have to go home now. Bye." I waved at him.

"Bye Meli! I'll see you soon!" he hugged me.

I laughed but hugged him back. "Okay." He let go of me. "Alright Dana, let's go."

"Okay."

I grabbed her arm. "Bye you guys! I'll be back soon!"

"Me too?" Dana asked.

"Cool."

"Bye Mel!" They all said.

Butch came up to me. He gave me another kiss but this time on the lips. "I'll be waiting." I blushed.

"Okay." I looked at Dana. "Ready?" she nodded. "Take us home." We vanished. Then we ended up outside of Dana's house. "Alright. Let's get this slumber thing over with."

She laughed. "Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**animerulez: well... how did you guys like it?**

**Bliss: where is she?**

**animerulez: she ran off.**

**Bliss: why?**

**animerulez: because she said that you tried to kiss her. then she just ran off.**

**Bliss: (blushes) she... she told you t... that?**

**animerulez: (starts cracking up) yeah! hahahaha!**

**Bliss: oh god... (runs away) i didn't kiss her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**animerulez: hehe. loser... next chapter 'Everyone finds out my secret.' and that's the last chapter! lolz**


	11. Everyone finds out my secret!

**animerulez: hey everyone!**

**Melissa: i can't believe this is the last chapter!!!!!**

**Boomer: i know! but at least their is another story like this.**

**Melissa: oh yeah. but we will tell you guys about that after this chapter!**

**Butch: enjoy the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10: Everyone finds out my secret.

Monday...

"Melissa! Melissa!" Vanessa was shaking me. "Come on! You have to get ready for school!"

I sighed. "Alright."

She left my room.

I went to my dresser and pulled on a tight dark purple tanktop and a pair of black baggy shorts. I went to my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I put my hair in a low pony tail. I made sure my necklace was still around my neck. It was. I put some eye liner on. Then I grabbed my black hoodie and I put that on. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and left my room.

I ran down the stairs.

"Melissa. Breakfast!" My mom said.

"I'm not hungry." I said. _I can't explain it but... something feels strange. Like... something bad might happend today._ I shook my head. _No way. Everything will be fine. _"Let's go Josh."

"Coming." he ran past me and out the door.

I laughed. Then I chased after him. "I'm going to get you!" I yelled. I stopped. I looked around. _Someone is watching me. I know it. _

"Melissa! Come on!" Josh yelled. He was a couple of blocks away from me.

"Co... Coming." I ran up to him.

At school...

"Hey Melissa!" Dana and Tiffany came walking up to me.

"Hey guys."

"Wasn't Saturday fun!?" Dana spun around. She whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone." She backed away and winked at me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'll see you guys at p.e. Bye." Tiffany waved to us and ran off to her locker.

I walked to my locker. I opened it and stuffed my backpack inside. I took of my hoodie and stuffed that in my looker too. I closed it. Then locked it.

"Hey." I jumped. It was Jake.

"Oh hey Jake." I smiled at him.

He cupped my chin with his hand. "I love that smile of yours."

"Thank you, but I have to get to class." I turned around, but he grabbed my hand.

"What's the rush?" he grinned at me. "We have 5 minutes left."

"Leave her alone." John grabbed my hand away from Jake and pulled me close to him.

"John." I looked at him.

"Let her go." Jake growled. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards him. I dropped my binder.

John grabbed me back. "Stop. She doesn't like you."

"You guys." I said.

Jake was about to punch him.

"Jake." Kristine said. "That's enough." He lowered his fist.

"S... sorry K... kristine." He stuttered.

"Hmp." was all she said.

"Kristine!" I waved at her.

She sighed. "These two are always fighting for you huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder why." I shrugged.

She slapped her forehead. "Stupid." she whispered.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"Nothing."

John is a really good friend of mine. We've known eacher other since 1st grade. He also lives next door to me. He's always sticking up for me. I noticed that he always blushes when I smile at him. He's so cute when he blushes! I do have a crush on him. He has dark brown short hair. He has brown eyes. He was wearing a raiders jersey(My favorite football team) with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He also had on dark blue baggy jeans. He's a little taller than me.

Jake is another friend of mine. We've known each other since 1st grade also. He always flirts with me. Everyone says he has a crush on me, but I don't think so. He is really popular too. Him and John always gets into fights. He hates it when boys try to pick up on me. I hate it too. He has dirty blonde shaggy hair, freeckles, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and beige baggy shorts. He was as tall as John. He was actually pretty hot.

Kristine is my best friend for life. She is like a sister to me. Lot's of boys like her too. She's in love with Gaara on Naruto. I use to think it was funny cause I thought anime characters and stuff weren't real. Boy was I wrong. I think she will be meeting Gaara very soon. She is a goth. Her hair is half black and half red. Her bangs are red too. When she puts her hair in a high ponytail... the ponytail part is red. She has dark blue eyes. She is wearing a black tank top and black short shorts (not really that short). With a chain hanging out her front pocket and the other end of the chain was in her back pocket. No one ever sees her without her red cross earrings on, red lipstick on, eye liner on, and her black gloves on. She is really cool. Her and me known each other since Pre K.

I sighed. "Let's go to class you guys. Mrs. Benningfield is going to get mad at us if we are late for science again."

"Yeah. I sure don't want to have detention with her again." Kristine said.

I laughed. "Man that sucked! Come on." we all went to our classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4th hour: P.E...

I stretched my arms. "Yes! Finally! P.E.!" I shouted.

Tiffany laughed. "Yeah."

"I hope we get to play open gym basketball with the boys again." Dana said.

I smiled. "You just want to play with Mike!"

She giggled. "Shut up."

"I hope they will let us play actual basketball too." Krisine said.

"Yeah! Me and you would totally kick everyone's butts!" I laughed.

"Hehe. Yeah."

"Hey girls. Go get dress okay." Mrs. Cunning said.

"Okay!" we all said and ran inside the locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we all got dressed we got in our squads. Then we ran for 3 minutes and did our warm ups.

"Okay everyone! Today we are gonna play open gym basketball! This side of the gym is regular basketball and this side of the gym is anything else like free throwing!" Mrs. Cunning told us. "Oh. Excuse me Mr. uh..." she said.

It was a substitute teacher for the boys. He smiled at her. "Mr. Green."

"Okay. You know... you never told me why your skin is green... are you sick?" she said.

He laughed. "No. I'm not sick. I just really like the color green. That's all."

She looked at him. "Uh... okay. Anyway. You have to take off those sunglasses..."

"Yeah. Whatever." he looked away.

"Hey." Tiffany whispered to me and my friends. "Don't you think those new kids and that gym teacher are weird?" she asked.

"Yeah. Their skin is all grean." Dana said.

"What!" My eyes got really big. I looked around. Then I saw a little gy with a big head. A guy with a hunchback and his tounge and eyes sticking out... A huge guy with red hair covering his eyes. A skinny dude with a big nose. Their skin was all green. It was gross!

"The Gang Green Gang." I whispered.

"What?" Dana asked.

I shook my head and stared at her. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I looked at the Gang Green Gang. "I'll be right back." I muttered. I walked over to them.

"Hello guys." They all looked at me. "So you guys new?" I asked.

"Yessssssssssss." the skinny dude with a big nose said.

"So... what's you names?" I looked at all of them.

"I'm Sssssssssssnake." Snake said (skinny dude with a big nose).

"Little Arturo." Arturo said (the little guy with a big head).

"Grubber." Grubber said spitting everywhere (the guy with his tounge and eyes sticking out).

"Big Billy!" Billy said and picked me up and squeezed me tight (the big dude with his red hair covering his eyes).

"C... can't... b... br... breathe." I managed to get out.

"Sowi." he put me down.

I coughed. "It's okay." I looked at Grubber. "What's with him?"

"Nothing." Snake said.

"Oooookay..." I looked for Ace (Mr. Green). I spotted him hanging around my friends. _What's he planning?_

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go." I started to walk away, but Billy grabbed me. I looked at him. "Let me go." He was pulling on my arm.

"Your not going anywheresssssssssssssss." Snake said.

I started punching and kicking Billy, but it didn't do anything. He started squeezing me harder. "Ow!" I screamed. Then I fell on my knees.

"Hey let her go!" John came running at Billy, but Billy knocked him hard. He flew back and hit the wall.

"JOHN!" I screamed.

People started to gather around us. "Let her go!" People shouted. "Your hurting her!" Dana cried.

"Your going to break my arm." I muttered.

"Mr. Green! Do something!" Tiffany yelled.

He sighed. "Sure." He grabbed his crystal. "Change me to my regular form." Then he was his regular self. He grabbed Tiffany by the neck. She started choking.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Let her go!"

Snake and Grubber ran over to Kristine and Dana. Snake grabbed Kristine bye her hair and held a knife to her neck. Grubber wrapped his tounge around Dana and held her high up in the air.

"Please stop." I begged.

Jake started running up to Billy and tried to kick him in the face, but Billy sent him flying like he did to John.

Mrs. Cunning walked in. "M... mrs. Cunning!" Jake yelled. "Call the police! Hurry!"

She looked up. "Oh my." she started running to her office.

"Arturo!" Ace yelled. Arturo bounced off the wall and flew towards Mrs. Cunning like a mistle. She stopped and looked at him. He crashed into her head. "Ahh!" she screamed. She fell and she didn't get back up.

"Mrs. Cunning!" Jake yelled.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Change into your Powderpuff form!" Ace said with a smirk.

I looked at all my friends. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine. Tell him to let me go first." I glarred at him.

"Billy. Let her go." he said.

"Okie dokie!" he let me go finally.

I rubbed my wrists. "Jeez..." I took my crystal. "Change me to my Powerpuff Girls Z form." A few seconds later I was Belina. Everyone gasped.

"Me... melissa? Is that y... you?" John said weakly.

"John!" I ran over to him. "Are you alright?" I stared at him.

"Y... yeah. I'm... f... fine." he tried to get up. He stood up awkwardly. "Ow!" he fell.

I caught him. "John you shouldn't move." I helped him sit back down.

I flew in front of Ace. "Put my friends down. You got what you want."

"Yes my princess." He put Tiffany down. He looked at Snake and Grubber and nodded. They both put kristine and Dana down. They started gasping for breath. _Sorry guys._

"Billy." Ace said.

Billy ran towards me. It was to late for me to move. He knocked me down and choked me.

I closed my eyes. I thought about the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z. All the sudden...

"Melissa?" It sounded like Blossom.

I opened my eyes. "B... bl... blossom!?" I said while choking.

"Get off her!" Butch yelled. He jumped up and kicked Billy in his face.

"Ugh!" he fell flat on his back.

"Are you okay?" Butch knelt down beside me.

I looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." he helped me up.

"Ahhh!" Ace screamed. "You little brats!"

"Buttercup! You and Butch take on Billy." I yelled.

"Okay." They both said.

"Bubbles! You and Boomer take on Little Arturo!"

"Yes!" They said.

"Blossom! You and Brick get Snake!"

They nodded.

"Bliss..." I looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You take Grubber and I'll take on Ace. Got it?" I clenched my fist.

He smiled. "Yeah." he took off towards Grubber.

I smiled too. "Let's do this." Everyone was watching us. It felt great! I flew towards Ace. I punched him in the face. "Take that you bastard!" I yelled.

Bubbles gasped. "Melissa!"

I turned around. "Sorry." Ace kicked me in the back. "Ugh!" I fell to the ground but Bliss caught me.

"Jeez... be careful stupid." he said.

"Sorry." I got up. I shook my fist at Ace. "You'll pay for that Asswhole!" I yelled.

"You don't have to cuss you know..." Bliss said.

"He is making me mad!" I glarred at Ace. I flew towards him fast and punched him hard in the face again. A couple of his teeth fell out. "Eww..." They were all down now.

I took their crystals and gave them to Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick. Butch and Bliss already have one.

"What are these for?" Buttercup asked.

"Just in case if I need you guys or something." I said.

"Or maybe we can visit! Oh it will be so fun!" Bubbles was jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Yeah!" I took my crystal and pointed it to the Gang Green Gang. "Take them back to the anime world of the PPGZ!" I said. Then... they vanished.

"Well." Brick sighed. "What now?"

"Well. I have to get back to school. It's almost lunch time." I said.

"Okay." Blossom said. "Be careful."

I chuckled. "Okay."

"I'll see you soon Mel." Butch gave me a hug. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Meli!" Boomer came running towards me. "I was so worried Meli!" he crashed into me and squeezed me. I squeezed back.

"Oh Boomie! It's okay!" I laughed.

"Mel!" Dana ran up to me and Everyone else circled us. Everyone started cheering my name.

"Mel!" Dana gave me a big hug. "You were so great! Thanks for helping her." she said to the rowdyruffs and powerpuffs.

"It was nothing." Brick said. Dana walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "Tha... thanks." He rubbed the back of his head.

"S.. sorry I wasn't much help." I spun around. John was looking down at the floor.

I hugged him. "It's okay. You did all you can."

He blushed, but smiled and hugged me back. "Thanks."

I let go of him. "Well... we better be going Melissa." I turned around to look at Blossom.

"Okay. You guys will come back and visit, Right?" I asked.

"Right." Blossom stuck out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

They all said bye and went threw the white door and disappeared.

Mrs. Cunning ran up to me. "Mrs. Cunning! Are you okay!?" Dana asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you all okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to Melissa!" Tiffany said.

I smiled. The school bell went off. "You guys better go to lunch." Mrs. Cunning said. "But change first."

"Okay!" We all said. We ran to the girl's locker room and got changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled. I just came back from Dana's house. She was having a party. It was 9:30pm and I was tired. "I'm going to bed mom! Night!"

"Good night Mel!" she yelled from the kitchen. I ran up the stairs.

Josh stopped me. "Hello... Princess!" he smirked.

I glared at him. "How did you find out about that?"

"The whole school knows now! Everybody from you P.E. hour told everyone else!" he bowed to me. "Good night, my princess."

I pushed past him. "Shut up freak."

"Hey Princess." Vanessa said.

"You know too!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Yeah. Josh told me." she smiled. "I can't believe my little sister is a Princess!" she laughed and went into her room.

"People sure have big mouths around here." I mumbled.

I went in my room and pulled on my P.J.'s. I jumped onto my bed and sighed. _I wonder what tomarrow is going to be like. _Then I fell asleep.

**THE END!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**animerulez: (sob sob) i can't believe it's over!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Melissa: i know!!!!!!!! (crying)**

**Miyako: come on you guys. animerulez is making another story about this. but it will be a naruto one!**

**Momoko: yup! 'the two different worlds' is a series! so there will be more then one story like this.**

**Melissa: i can't wait!!!! get started soon animerulez!**

**animerulez: (stops crying) i will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Boomer: R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the next series will be under the 'naruto' column!**

**Melissa: be sure to read it if you liked this story! see ya!**


End file.
